Mobile devices have grown more powerful and feature-rich and now include such features as personal digital assistant (PDA) capabilities, cameras to capture video and still images, Internet access, etc. Location-based services have been developed for determining and tracking the locations of the users of mobile devices. Location-based services provide location-specific information to mobile devices, including for example, global positioning system (GPS) data to locate the mobile device on a map of a geographic region.
Some examples of location-based information include listings of events and sites of interest. A user wishing to gain this information can search the Internet, visit the local tourism office, or consult a travel guide or a local newspaper. However, these approaches require the user to actively search a resource, can be time-consuming, can provide outdated information, and can produce a large amount of information that may be of little interest to the user.